


The New Boyfriend?

by Secret_Universe



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Wander wants is to not go home... and stay with Hater...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Boyfriend?

"So... what was that all about earlier?"

The Star Nomad jerked out of his thoughts upon hearing the Skeletor, who was driving his red car and had offered a ride to wander so they could both get to work. "So-Sorry...?"

"Ya know, that thing with your boyfriend, claiming something about the both of us doing... stuff together." Hater shook his head, "I mean, we're not even together whereas you and he are."

"..." Wander turned his gaze to the window, watching the rain outside, "It's not important. Ryder just has a bad temper."

"Yeah, bad enough to-"

"Look, can you please turn on the radio or something?"

Feeling the Nomad wanted to change the subject, Hater flicked on a random station with some sort of song playing. They drove on for a while, mostly in silence.

"Hater...?"

"Hm?"

"I, uh..." Wander hesitated, "...Do you think I can...?"

"What?"

Wander couldn't find any reason to continue the thought, "...never mind..."

**Later that night**

Hater typed away on his computer, just glancing his way over to Wander's desk. The Nomad was also on his computer, mostly browsing and kept a gaze on the clock.

"...Shouldn't you be heading home by now?"

Wander flinched but sighed, "N-no... just can't leave this unfinished work be and stuff."

Hater wasn't buying it, "You pretty already had finished earlier. You're looking at cat videos again, aren't you?"

The Nomad slapped his face in his hand, ' _Is he a mind reader or something??_ '

"And if you were asking to stay at my place for the night..."

' _Yup, he's a mind reader..._ ' Wander sighed, starting to tremble. "... _Please, can I? I know you're... still getting over Dominator breaking up and stuff...and I know I'm sounding selfish for asking..._ "

Hater paused. He had loved his ex wife even if she didn't so much. He looked again... Wander now had heavy tears rolling down his cheeks...

"Please, I... I don't want to go... go back home... not to him..." Wander hiccuped a sob, " _Don't...want to..._ "

Finally unable to just sit there, the Skeletor stood up from his seat to reach the Star Nomad who was now a sobbing mess. "Hey, come on... come on now..." He placed a hand gently on the smaller alien's shoulder, making the other look at him.

"...You can stay at my place."

"..."

"Just- Oof!" Hater grunted as Wander leapt at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

" _Thank you, Hater..._ " He sniffled, not wanting to let go, " _Thank you..._ "

The larger alien sighed, wrapping an arm around the other, holding him close, "Don't mention it...but don't try anything funny-"

"No...I won't, I just..."

"I know. I know..."


End file.
